Light and dark
by shadowebb
Summary: Yeah, i really don't recommend reading this. it sucks and it's not finished at all.


Light and dark.

In this land, everything is against another. There is one side against the other. One side on that side of the pavement, the other opposite, both looking at the other, despising them, loathing them. They walk on, not talking to the other side. Just as it always has been here in Dream. Ha, Dream. Nightmare more like. That's what it used to be like before the light side built that wall. They kept the name Dream, we choose the name Nightmare, as in " the lights biggest nightmare." I am not sure what teens on the light side do, but here, on the dark side, we train. Train to one day vanquish the light side. To have our glorious rise to power. That's what they tell us anyway, when we're finally taken in to the training centre on our 13th birthday. We dress in our best clothes, climb onto a chariot and are paraded through the streets on our way to where we live, sleep and eat for the next 10 years of our life. We train all day every day, only stopping for meals. Apparently, at the end of the week, we show off what we've learnt to the mayor and important people here in the dark side. That's what my mother told me, anyway. When you leave, you're a heartless, bloodthirsty killer, and I can't wait. Some have changed as they've gone through training, going soft, so they've been banished to the light side, been made to create a home over where no one wants our side. No one knows what happens to them, but there are rumors, some to horrible to mention. I hope I don't turn out like any of them. I dread to think of what really happens over there. Some of the rumors, they seem too harsh, gruesome and cruel for the light side. They sound like something we would do over here, in the dark side. My parents have told me all about the things they make you do, knife throwing, archery, hand-to-hand combat, sword play, and camouflage, just to name a few. I turn 13 in 2 days, and I am already being prepared for this great ceremony that takes place. My hair, my outfit, all the things that really count for the public to see, so they like me. I don't know why, but apparently this counts. I think that if people like you, they send the trainers money, your name, and the trainers will buy treats to give to you. These are probably the only treats you get for the years you are there. If you want, you can move onto upper training, where you learn more advanced skills. My parents do that, and I live with other children whose parents live in upper training. As we turn 13, we go to training, and if we go to upper training, we have a year off at the beginning of training to have children. This way, they never run out of people to train. In 2 days, I will be going to train for 10 years, and then I will go on to upper training until we have an army strong enough to destroy the light side. I hope I am in the army when our glorious leaders lead us to a glory, bringing darkness to this whole realm. It will be glorious, and I know that I have used that word lots, but that's what it will be like when we take over.

It's been 2 days, and this evening, I will be taken from my home to the training centre, where I will live for 10 years. But I know I will go to upper training, learning from the masters, strengthening my body so I won't ever give in to defeat. On your 13th birthday, they take you to a special centre where you spend the whole day preparing for the ceremony that night. Many of us go through this lower training, but a few don't go through upper training, going to do jobs for the city. I know which I will choose, but I am told that you have no say in what happens to you training wise, they just base what happens to you on the degree of your training from the 10 years training you've already done.

The outfit they have chosen for me is beautiful, just the style I like. It's long and flowing, trimmed with black lace, and there is a wide black ribbon around the waist. The dress itself is made of a shimmery midnight blue material, and when the light hits it, it seems to sparkle like the night sky. My headdress is extremely extravagant, feathers the shade of my dress, and the band that wraps around my head is set with sparkling sapphires, and my chariot is apparently set with the same jewels. My earrings are glistening black diamonds, a beautiful jewel here in Nightmare. I can't wait for this evening. My make up is absolutely stunning, or so they tell me. I have deep blue eye shadow on, deep red lipstick, and pale pink blusher on, and when they give me a mirror so I can look at myself, I see a whole different person staring back at me, as if the make up has taken away who I was, and replaced me with an adult. Someone who is about to undergo the biggest moment of her life. At 10:00 that night, I was taken to the stables on the edge of the city, and was taken to my chariot, and as I laid eyes on it, I knew it was more beautiful than anyone had ever described. It was a beautiful black chariot, edged with gold and studded with sapphires. The horses were dark as night, and the whole effect was beautiful. I boarded my chariot, and instantly I felt more powerful, more confident, and I can't wait until midnight when I will be driven through the streets to the rest of my life.

The time has come for me to board the transport to the newest chapter in my life. Probably the most important too. As the clock strikes 12, the great oak doors of the stable open, and the cheering of the crowd hits me like a brick wall. All the people from the training centre are allowed out to watch us be shown off, before taking on our great duty. All the people born on the same day as me are also being ridden through our half of what was once a great city. But when we take over, the city will be the greatest it has ever been. The first boy to go out is dressed in a black suit with a deep purple shirt, and the girl after him is dressed in a deep green ankle-length dress with a deep red flower on her shoulder. The last person before me is a girl dressed in a deep red strapless ball gown with a wide skirt and black gloves that go up to her elbows. Then a shock of realization hits me, as I see I am the only one wearing a headdress. I suddenly worry. Why am I the only one? Then I remember something my stylist said. 'We must have the best in trainings daughter look perfect.' Of course! My parents are apparently the best in training, according to the last letter they sent to me. So that also explains why I am the last to be paraded through the city, meaning I end up in the middle of all the other people going into training today. This also explains why I seem to have the most extravagant chariot too. Then, the trumpets go, signifying that is at last my turn to travel to my new life. The horses begin a steady trot out of the stable into the glare of the lights trained on me, as I make my slow way to the training centre. I hear the crowds chanting my name. ' Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne!' I look up to see big screens showing my face, and people are waving flags with our insignia on it. A black background with a blue moon encased in a white star.

As the chariot pulled up to the training centre, I see all the adults in upper training shoulder to shoulder outside the training centre. Among them, I can see my parents. They go through the people who turn 13 this year, starting with people in January, going through to December. As they say your name, two of the people from upper training lead you to your room, and the people who lead you in become your mentor, teaching you all they know, but they do it in alternating weeks. One week, we are trained individually with our mentors, the next, we are trained altogether by the masters. When it comes to my name, I hear the mayor of Nightmare read my name from his book of names, and I almost fall out of the chariot with shock when he calls out the names of my mentors. Vanessa and William Redwood. My mum and dad.

I am now 13, and I have just had my first night in my new room. It's a good room, blue walls, a single bed with a black duvet and pillows. When I woke up, I found clothes at the end of my bed. A simple black tunic and brown leggings. On the floor, I found polished black boots and hanging on the back of my door was a green floor length coat with a hood and full-length sleeves that flare at the cuff. Then, I see a few packages on top of my trunk for all the things I will gather over the next few years. I open them one by one. The first is a slim, silver sword with a beautiful caved handle with jewels inlayed. It is beautiful and light, and I think it's the most beautiful I have ever seen. I opened the second package, and inside I find a wonderfully carved bow, and a pack of arrows that fit the bow perfectly. In the final package, I am surprised at what I find. I find a long silky, dress. I spotted something in the package that seemed to be glistening like stars. I saw then what it was, a pair of gloves that were embroidered with diamonds. On the dresser next to the trunk, I saw a note that read….

'_My dear Roxanne, I hope you like these gifts. We hope they come in useful. The dress is for you to wear tonight for the banquet in honor of the princes birthday. All in training must attend, so I hope you will wear this. The stylist will be round to your room at 5 to prepare you. Oh, and come to training room 1 at 7 every day, and don't be late!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad'_

I rushed to get dressed and bolted down the stairs to my designated training room. As I get there, I pass a clock and find I have 5 minutes to get there. I skid to a halt and walk the rest of the way, getting there as the clock strikes 7. When I turn around, I see the training equipment, and I see for the first time the objects I will be training with for the remainder of my life. Everything I could need to learn to survive.

"Well, lets get started on the first lesson."

I turned, stunned as my mum materialises from the shadows, clutching a large sword. I pull out mine and brandish it before me.

"You got the killer instinct. Good" she says as she puts her sword down slowly. I put mine down too. Then we rush at each other and share the biggest hug I have ever had in my life. I can feel 13 years worth of love seeping into me, and I am the happiest I have ever been in years.

A 5:00, I go up to my room, only to see a team of stylists, each holding something different for me to put on. They get to work on me incredibly quickly for the banquet, creating a flawless complexion, perfectly shaped nails,, and got to work waxing every single hair of my body. When that's done, I am taken to a different room filled with beautiful dresses. I am told to sit down and moments later, a man dressed in a simple black top and trousers walks in.

"Well, they gave me lots to work with, that's for sure." he says as he circles me, looking me up and down. "Now let's get started."

An hour later, my make up was completed. A subtle pink on my cheeks, my eyes outlined with gold and coloured with a beautiful silver that glistens like the stars. My lips are lined in a beautiful black and coloured in a deep, deep purple. My dress is a wonderful midnight black, with no straps and a slit in the side. It fits me perfectly, and the gloves are a beautiful match to my dress, but they look like the night sky. I look beautiful. The image of a dark side princess.

The ball is in the large grand hall of the training centre, and by the time I get there, everyone is dancing. I feel overwhelmed, so I slip out of the side door to the gardens, and sit under the shade of a large willow tree. Then I here a rustle coming from the bushes, and I look at them closely. Then I see the flash of blond hair. No one in Nightmare has blond hair. I go into the bushes to investigate. I climb behind the bushes, and almost jump out of my skin screaming at what I find. I see a boy that is definitely not from Nightmare. He has ash-blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and skin that seems to have never left the sun. I don't know what, but I feel an emotion I have never felt boiling up inside me. We stare at each other, him taking in my pale skin, me taking in his blue eyes. Then I see what is behind him. The wall. He somehow got past the wall and snuck into the garden of the training centre. Our hands, for some reason find each other, then I drop his like its red hot. And run.

I run back to my room, and just sit on my bed, stunned. How did he get through, or over, or even under the wall. Then my mother comes in, and sits down next to me.

"Well, why are you up here and not at the party?"

"I thought that are kind didn't do parties."

"Not normally, but just for today. It's the princes 14th, you know."

Of course I know, but I don't say. I follow her down, and instantly go back outside. No one follows me. I doubt anyone noticed me leave. I go back into the bushes, and find the boy still there. We look into each others eyes, the same as before, then he whispers something to me.

"Did you tell?"

I shake my head, and I see him sigh with relief. For a few minutes, we just stared into each others eyes, then, we just suddenly fall back onto the grass and stare up at the night sky. I don't know why, but it almost feels right to be lying beside him, almost as if we were a couple.


End file.
